In many types of wells, various treatment applications are utilized to ultimately improve well production. Treatment applications often comprise the injection of fluids at desired locations along the wellbore. For example, chemicals may be injected into the surrounding reservoir in one or more well zones. Generally, a treatment string is delivered downhole into a wellbore to enable the delivery of treatment fluids to the desired location or locations.
Treatment of more than one well zone can be problematic because of the need to deliver treatment fluid to more than one location. In some applications, the treatment string can be released and moved to subsequent well zones, however the setting and releasing of the treatment string is difficult in many environments. In other applications, several separate control lines are run from the surface such that each control line is routed to a unique injection location. However, the use of multiple control lines requires multiple bypass ports through various system components, such as the wellhead and the production packer. In other applications, generally a single control line is run from the surface for injecting chemical in the production tubing from a single point or location. However, chemical injection at a multiple points in multiple reservoirs from a single control line run from surface may result in an unequal fluid volume injection in each zone. Zones with the lowest reservoir pressure will take greatest volume of fluid and zones with highest pressure will take smallest fluid volume. A depleted zone may take all the fluid. This may defeat the purpose of injecting chemicals in the production steam. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a chemical injection system that will allow deliver chemicals at a multiple points in a multiple zones in uniform volume or according to other desired proportions from a single control line run from surface.